


Baby

by revengera



Series: Genderbend Oneshots [5]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: F/M, Fem!Gerard, Genderbending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 04:47:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7877170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revengera/pseuds/revengera





	Baby

Two months earlier

"Gee!" Frank shouted after the teenage girl skipping towards her locker. Her pastel pink skirt flowing behind her. She lifted up her head looking for the voice who called her name. But when she saw the infamous Frank Iero stood at the end of the corridor, cigarette and lighter in hand, she felt like almost dying and going to heaven right then and there. 

"Hey Frankie!" She giggled, dropping her bag onto the floor and running into his direction before engulfing him into a uncomfortable and tight hug.

She grabbed his hand, pulling him back over to her locker before placing the books and binders in the right places and carefully closing the door and locking it back up again.

Frank bit his lip, playing with the lip ring catching Gee in a questionable gaze. She glanced down to his lips, edging forwards. "Baby, we need to talk." He interrupted, leaving Gee to move backwards, blushing an awful shade of pink.

Grabbing her backpack, she followed Frank out the double doors which led to the car park of the school. He stopped by his car, staring into the window. "Gee I-I'm Sorry..."

"Sorry for what Frankie?" She teased playing with the hem of her skirt while biting her lip.

"I can't let this go any further, I-I don't love you." He trailed off his gaze falling to the floor hoping not to catch the look on Gee's face, and before he could explain she was running out of the old school gates and in the direction of her house.

Frank sighed unlocking the door and getting into the seat, before turning on The Misfits trying to drown out all his thoughts.

↬Now↫

It had been two months since the break-up with Frank and Gee thought she was okay with it. She thought she had gotten over Frank Iero, the 17 year old that stole her heart the moment she laid eyes on him. But she couldn't kid herself any longer because although she seemed happy and like her usual self, inside she felt like complete shit.

But of course she couldn't avoid him forever because even if the thought of staying inside your house 24/7 was a great idea, it would be ruined by Mikey who just so happened to be friends to Frank. So staying at home wasn't great and Mikey usually invited him over most nights so Gee was fucking screwed, being forced to stay in her room for hours on end until she knew he was gone. But even then she couldn't help but let a tear slip out every time she heard them laugh and giggle with each other. 

The walls were thin, meaning she could hear everything they spoke about and usually the topic revolved around who Frank was fucking that week.

She couldn't blame some of the girls who fell into his trap of lies and lust because one look into those hazel eyes and you were putty in his hands. Oh, Gee knew it all too well.

But after all she fell into his trap, she was free now. Although she still wanted to be tangled up in his arms, listening to him talk about music ,she loved it, she loved him and couldn't help it. Because even if she had escaped the trap, she would give up anything and everything to be back in the trap full of lies. She wanted him back.

Gee stretched out her arms, looking up at the ceiling and observing the various posters that littered the surface and led down the walls.

She sighed, hoping that today wouldn't be like all the others. She hoped that Frank would at least notice her again, tell her that she was beautiful. She wished for it all to return back to normal. But she knew it would never happen again. Because Frank was a stubborn bastard and wouldn't change his reputation of fucking a lot of people to dating his ex.

She stood up and strode over to the wardrobe, picking out a cute black skirt, some black and red lacy high thighs, a misfits T-shirt and some panties. She threw on the clothes, applied some eyeliner, mascara, foundation, powder and lip gloss before combing her black locks.

-

She waved goodbye to her mum and walked down the path towards her school.

Her gaze fell upon the old school gates, paint peeling and discoloured. The school is what she called a 'shit hole', why she attended it, she didn't know.

Her shoes hit the pavement leading up to the front building, the maths block. The school was massive and has over 10 buildings dedicated to each subjects. Maths, English, Science, Arts, Languages and Humanities all had building dedicated to those subjects. Other buildings provided spare classrooms, toilets, lunch halls, computer rooms and kitchens. 

She stepped through the doors, into the old hallways full of hormonal teenage boys and girls. Most of which were making out by the lockers or arguing.

Monday mornings fucked with peoples heads, most of the girls looked like shit, except for Gee of course. She always looked good.

Some guys were lucky enough to have the beautiful bed head look and clothes that smell of... well, piss and puke. But it wasn't unusual, most guys that went to the school had no standards but also thought they could get it on with anyone and everyone.

-

Gee fiddled with her bags zip, opening and closing it as she waited by her locker so she could put her things away and get out of the hell hole before Bert came down the hallway ready to hit on her. God she despised Bert with every living cell in her body, but she never has the confidence to stop it all so she has to hide from him.

She grabbed her bag when she heard his voice from around the corner, running out of sight into the car park and home. There was no point in putting away her things, she'll just take them into school tomorrow. 

She passed the familiar wooden door opposite her house, the house that contained Frank Iero.

She flung open her door, locking it behind her and running over to her bed before flopping down on the covers like a rag doll. She lifted her head out of the fluffy blankets, wiping away a tear that threatened to slip out. 

She stood up with an idea fresh in her head. She was going to dress up, it always made her happy so now was the perfect time to open that one draw full of cute clothes and makeup.

She stood up and shuffled over the white carpet, in the direction of her closet. She picked out a pastel pink leather skirt, white lacy high thighs, a pastel pink crop top which showed off her cute tummy and a small lace collar. she pulled the high thighs up her legs, giggling at how cute they were. She continued to get dressed up, when she saw the cute cat ears in the corner of her desk.

She shot up from her chair, skipping over to where they sat. She clipped them into her hair and sat back down applying her makeup again.

Once she was done she felt better. A lot better. She never really dressed up unless she needed to but when she did, wow. She did look good.

Jumping slightly when she heard the door bell ring she stood up looking over herself in the mirror before skipping down the stairs. She pulled her skirt down slightly, not wanting her neighbours to see that much of her.

She opened the door gingerly and was faced with a short boy who she recognised as Frank. Her cheeks grew even more pink every time he glanced up and down her figure. "Hi." She squeaked, ducking her head down to hide the blush that was so obviously present on her cheeks.

Frank just stood there, with a look on his face Gee couldn't quite understand. "Shit." He muttered biting on his lip, toying at the lip ring with his teeth. "Uhm, is Mikey in?"

"No sorry." She replied before slowly closing the door, but it wouldn't close. She looked down to see Franks foot wedged between the frame and the door. She edged the door open again and looked Frank in the eyes.

She stood like a deer caught in the headlights, a blush slowly returning to her cheeks. "Gee..." He whispered, leaning forwards slightly.

"Yes?" She asked, taking a step backwards. "What do you want?"

Frank didn't answer but looked at Gee, lust filling his gaze before he lunged in, catching Gee in a startling kiss. She didn't kiss back, but just stood there, letting Frank kiss her lips. He pulled off slowly. "Why aren't you kissing back Gee?"

"I-I.. I cant do this Frankie, you're fucking Jamia." She sighed, letting Frank in the house before closing the door behind him. Gee pulled herself up onto the counter while Frank sat down at the table.

"Yeah, but god Gee... You look so... You look so good baby." Gee blushed for about the millionth time in ten minutes before hiding herself behind her hair. Frank stood up, walking over to Gee slowly before taking hold of her hip with one hand, brushing away the hair from her eyes before leaning in to kiss her again.

She kissed back almost instantly, relaxing against Frank's chest. His hands trailed over her hip bones and she let out a small gasp as Frank slid his tongue into her mouth.

She pulled off Frank suddenly, a line of spit connecting them together. She wiped her mouth and shook her head. "No, Frankie. You're dating Jamia, remember?"

"Were not dating, she's just a hook up, Gee, come on.." He whined, stepping back and pulling out a lighter and a cigarette. He lit it, placing it between his lips.

"And will I be just a hook up Frankie? After this will you just go and never talk to me again? Just because I look good? You're stupid if you think its going to happen Frank. Just go." She sighed, jumping off the counter and walked over to the door, opening it and ushering Frank out the house.

"No Gee, just listen." He held onto Gee's hand, pulling her forwards into a small hug.

Although Gee wanted nothing more than to hug that motherfucker back, she restrained herself. Letting the hug be one sided.

"Gee, I never wanted to break up with you, I loved you and I still do, you know me Gee, I'm scared of commitment, I love you Gee, all these stupid hook ups mean nothing, But you mean something Gee. I'm sorry it took so long. I love you." She giggled slightly, wiping away a stray tear and hugging Frank back as tight as possible.

"I missed you." She whispered into his chest before pulling away, grabbing Franks cigarette and taking a long drag of it, blowing the smoke into his face. Frank giggled pulling Gee further into the house, slamming the door behind them and making it up to Gee's bedroom.

As they made their way clumsily up the stairs, Frank couldn't help but stare at Gee's fleshy bum and the way it could be seen from underneath her skirt.

"Frankie, it's rude to stare you know." She giggled, pulling her skirt down further to hide the amazing view Frank had been given from the angle.


End file.
